Stalker
by Ravenheart3
Summary: Sara is stalked and is ordered to move in with Greg for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stalker

Summary: Sara is stalked and is ordered to move in with Greg for safety.

Chapter one

Sara stared at the note in disbelief. It was the fifth letter this week and the first one sent to her work. They were all the same, typed and unsigned. They all said the same thing: "I'm watching you."

She had thought of telling Grissom or even Brass, but she believed she could handle it. They were only letters after all. Nothing further had happened.

Still, she was worried and growing more fearful with each letter.

He's not going to keep sending notes, she thought. He's going to try something soon.

Sara sighed and folded the note. She put it in her jeans' pocket and focused on the case.

A teenage girl had been found murdered in her own bedroom. She had been strangled with a telephone cord. The killer had worn gloves, which meant no prints or DNA. Greg had found a print on a music box and they had taken plenty of pictures.

She looked at those photos now, hoping something would catch her attention. They were at a dead end and she was frustrated. The father had an air tight alibi as did the mother. They were both out when the murder had taken place.

"How's it going?" Greg asked from the doorway.

She looked up from the pictures and offered him a slight smile. For some strange reason she wanted to tell him about the notes. He would offer her comfort and want to tell Brass. Of course, since nothing threatening had happened they could do nothing.

She sighed, "Slow. Maybe you can see something."

Greg smiled and strode over to her. He sat beside her and looked over the crime scene photos. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, taking him in.

It was strange, the moment he arrived and sat beside her, she became calm. It amazed her how his nearness comforted her. She almost laughed if she wasn't so confused.

"Here," Greg said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "This is out of place."

Sara looked at the picture he pointed to. She narrowed her eyes then they widened. It was such a slight thing she hadn't seen it before.

"Of course," she said as she looked at Greg. "I didn't notice it."

Greg shrugged and smiled slightly at her. It was a shy smile, making him even more attractive.

"You would have seen it eventually."

Sara shook her head and picked up the photo. She smiled again before leaving the room. The note was completely forgotten as a break in the case took over.

Greg watched her go, glad he was able to help. He sighed and glanced at the remaining pictures. His thoughts weren't on them, though.

He had thought over time his crush on Sara would have faded. More than once she had shown she wasn't interested in him. She had stayed his friend, even mentoring him toward being a CSI.

It was during that time, he realized his crush had become something more. He kept it to himself, though, not wanting to ruin the close friendship they shared. Sometimes, he dreamed of going beyond their friendship.

Greg sighed and gathered up the pictures. He wasn't going to get much work done like this.

Might as well check on that print, he thought as he placed the photos in a folder.

He left the evidence room and headed toward the print lab.

"How's it coming?" Greg asked as he stepped into the lab.

"I just started on your print," she said with a smile.

"Then it shouldn't take long at all," he said as he leaned against the wall, his arms folded.

Jacqui spun around and stared at the computer screen. After several minutes, Greg began to tape his foot. She shook her head and handed him the results. She smiled at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see you squirm," she remarked. "I had this done thirty minutes ago."

"Thanks," Greg said, taking the results. He looked at them and smiled.

"Sara's going to love this," he said as he left the room.

Greg found her coming out of Grissom's office. He called her name and she turned around.

"I have the results of the print I found."

Sara's eyebrows rose as he came up to her. He smiled at her expression.

"Belongs to the mother. Lucky for us the school fingerprints the teachers as well."

She smiled, actually beamed at him. His heart skipped a beat and he nearly forgot to breathe.

"Let's get Brass," she said, excited.

"After you."

Greg and Sara arrived at the high school and met Brass on the steps to the school. He nodded to them as they climbed the steps.

"I called ahead and told them what's up," he said as he led them inside. "She's waiting in the principal's office."

"Is she sticking with her alibi?" Greg asked as they walked down the hall.

"She's not saying anything."

The three entered the office and saw their suspect sitting in a chair against the wall. She stared ahead as if she hadn't heard them enter.

"Mrs. Conner?" Brass asked, standing in front of her.

She didn't look at him and Brass tried again.

"We have evidence that you might have been in your daughter's room when she was murdered."

"You moved the music box, didn't you?" Sara asked, stepping closer.

Mrs. Conner stared at her then, a glint in her eyes. Sara shivered and subconsciously stepped closer to Greg.

"How did you know?"

"Dust," Greg answered as Sara reclaimed her composure.

She never understood how a parent could kill their children. She had seen it enough times, but it still surprised her.

"Her desk was covered in dust, except for an area that told us something went there. It took me awhile to realize that her music box went there instead of where it was found. You placed it there, because it had fallen in the struggle."

Mrs. Conner looked away, not saying anything.

"She never cleaned her room," she said finally. "I don't know how many times I've told her."

Sara stared at Greg, who shrugged. Clearly, he didn't understand it either.

"Let's go," Brass said as he helped Mrs. Conner stand.

"Lunch?" Greg asked as they made their way out.

Sara smiled. Only Greg could think of eating after such a case. Maybe it was his way of coping.

It couldn't hurt, she thought as they climbed into the SUV.

"Where?" Sara asked as she started the car.

"Hard Rock?"

Sara shook her head and headed in the direction. She didn't notice the car that pulled out of the parking lot and followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Greg and Sara took a booth up against the wall and gave the waitress their drink order.

"I wanted to thank you for catching the music box," Sara said as she scanned the menu.

Greg looked at her in surprise. It was a rarity when she thanked anyone, let alone for helping in a case. He didn't know what to say.

"You're welcome," he said softly.

They gave their orders and he glanced at her over the rim of his glass. She looked over her shoulder twice since they had ordered. He wondered if she was waiting for someone.

"Is there someone else coming?" Greg asked, startling her.

She stared at him in surprise then it vanished. She smiled slightly and took a sip of her drink. He knew she was stalling, trying to think of something to tell him.

"I'm not expecting anyone," Sara said as she set her glass down.

"Then why do you keep looking over your shoulder?"

Their meals arrived saving Sara from having to answer. She dug into her meal and he raised an eyebrow at her.

Yep, stalling, he thought as he ate his own meal.

"Well?" Greg asked when she swallowed.

She stared at him and he sighed. Obviously she didn't want to tell him. If that was the case then he wouldn't get it out of her anytime soon. It irritated him, but he wasn't one to pry. He had a secret of his own.

"It's nothing," Sara said. "Don't worry about it."

Greg shrugged and continued eating. After awhile the silence grew uncomfortable. He looked at her as he contemplated on what to say to her. He let his gaze roam over her face and down her arms. He forgot where he was for the moment as thoughts filled with images of her. Images a friend shouldn't have.

"Greg, you're staring," Sara's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He blinked and stared at her in surprise.

"What?"

Sara shook her head, smiling.

"You were miles away, Greg. Something on your mind?"

Greg cleared his throat and hoped he didn't blush.

"Just trying to find a way to start a conversation."

"By staring at me?" Sara laughed, sending flames of desire coursing through him. He loved her laugh and would do anything to hear it.

"You could talk about the case," she suggested.

Greg smiled, shaking his head.

"Anything, but shop. I think we deserve it."

Sara nodded in agreement. She sighed as she pushed the food around on her plate. Something was on her mind as well, but he doubted it was him.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked softly.

"The case," she answered, pushing her plate away. "I can't believe she would kill her daughter like that."

Greg nodded. He couldn't believe it either. It made him ill to think there were people like that out in the world. Not dwelling on it was the only way he could cope. Not to mention thinking of Sara.

"Will you be okay?" He asked.

"Sure," Sara said, smiling. "I should learn not to let these things get to me."

"Then you wouldn't be Sara."

She laughed and shook her head.

"You sure know how to cheer a girl up."

"I try."

Sara was exhausted when she arrived home at five in the morning. She took off her jacket and dropped it on the sofa. She went over to her phone and looked at the answering machine. There was only one message and she hit "play."

"Sara Sidle," the voice was low, a deep whisper. It was definitely male. It sent shivers up her spine.

"I'm watching you, Sara. You'll be mine soon."

Her knees gave out and she sank to the floor. She put her head in her hands as the shivers racked her body.

How could this be happening to her? Who would do this and why?

She thought she could ignore it, but he wasn't going away. He went from notes to calling her. She had to tell someone and stop him before it became worse.

She picked up her phone and dialed Brass's number. She listened to it ring as she paced back and forth, her heart racing.

How does this guy know my phone number? Sara thought as the phone on the other end was picked up.

She took a breath to say something when she realized the answering machine had picked up. She closed her eyes as the exhaustion of the day came slamming back down. She hung up the phone and ran a hand through her hair.

No sense bothering him. He's probably on a case, she thought as she sighed.

Sara stood and went into the bathroom. She turned on the water and splashed some on her face. She stared into the mirror, surprise at what she saw. Her eyes were red and swollen, evidence she had been crying. She shook her head and started the shower. A warm shower should calm her nerves.

I'll feel better afterwards, she thought as she undressed and stepped into the shower.

Several minutes later, Sara climbed into bed, more exhausted than before. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day, Greg strode into the locked room and found Sara sitting on the bench. She held a piece of paper in her hands which were shaking.

Concern flowed through him as he stepped toward her.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked, startling her.

She stared at him as she crumbled the paper in her hand. Her eyes held fear and his concern grew. He sat beside her and placed a hand on her arm.

"I'm fine," she said, averting her eyes.

"What did it say to cause your hands to shake like that?"

Sara shook her head and stood. She glanced at him, the fear gone. He knew then she wasn't going to tell him.

"I'm fine," she said again and left.

Greg sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Whatever it was had scared her, which was a feet in itself. He had to find out what and fine a way to help her.

Whether she likes it or not, he thought as he opened his locker.

Sara went into the break room and poured herself a cup of coffee. It was her second cup, but after the note she received, she figured she needed it.

She sat in a chair and took a long drink, wishing it was something stronger. She set the mug down and ran a hand through her hair. She took a shuddering breath to calm herself. She closed her eyes as tears stung them.

"You're not fine," Greg's voice caused her to jump.

Sara quickly wiped her eyes and gave him a smile she knew was weak. She couldn't fool him for much longer, but she would try. He would go out of his way to help her to the point of smothering her. She didn't need that.

"I'm fine, Greg. You don't need to worry."

He stepped into the room and sat beside her. He stared at her and she saw in his dark eyes how worried he was. She sighed and looked into her mug.

"I can't help, but worry, Sara," he said softly. "Especially when you won't tell me."

"I don't want to scare you."

When Greg didn't say anything she looked up and froze. He stared at her as if she had told him she poured coffee all over his favorite CD. She wished she hadn't said anything.

"Scare me?" Greg asked when he found his voice. "What do you mean?"

"I can handle it, Greg."

He shook her head, knowing otherwise. Something frightened her and her stubbornness prevented her from saying anything. He wasn't going to let her do this. If she thought it would scare him then she needed help.

"Tell me, Sara. I don't want something to happen to you. I couldn't live with myself knowing I could have helped."

Sara sighed and glanced into her mug. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. She returned it and gazed at him.

"I think I'm being stalked."

Greg went cold at her admission. She was right, he was scared. For her. To know someone was after her, would hurt her at the slightest provocation scared him.

"Have you told Brass? Grissom?"

Sara shook her head.

Figures, he thought. Always trying to do things herself.

"He hasn't tried anything."

"But he will," Greg said, hoping the fear he felt didn't register in his voice.

Sara nodded and he placed a hand on her shoulder. He gave it a squeeze wanting to take her in his arms and keep her there.

"We can stop him, Sara," he offered. "Let us help."

"You need to stop sticking your nose into other people's business."

Greg laughed, "Isn't that our job?"

Sara smiled. He felt better knowing he had made her smile. He knew it was up to her to go to Brass about the stalker. He couldn't force her. She had a habit of digging in her heels when that happened.

"Grissom's waiting on us," she said as she stood. "We might get an easy assignment this time."

"I could use an easy one," he agreed, following her out of the room.

They stepped into the briefing room and sat at the table. Nick was across from them, drumming his fingers on the table.

Grissom came into the room, closing the door behind him. He glanced at them as he shuffled papers and cleared his throat. He stood at the head of the table as he read off the assignments.

"There's a burglary on Pine Street. Sara, you and Greg can take this one. Nick, you and I have a double homicide."

Sara took the paper and led Greg out of the room and toward the lockers. They grabbed their kits and headed for an SUV.

The drive to the scene was quiet as Sara thought of what Greg said. She knew he was right, but she was apprehensive. What if getting the police involved made things worse? She didn't think she could handle it then.

She looked at Greg, who stared out the window. He obviously was worried about her and already thinking of some way to help her. She smiled slightly at the thought. It comforted her, knowing he was there for her. He probably always would be.

Sara pulled into the driveway of the house and turned off the engine. They climbed out of the SUV, grabbed their kits, and headed up the drive.

Detective Vega stood at the door waiting for them. He nodded and flipped open his notepad.

"Family was out eating dinner about 7:30. They came home at nine to find the door busted in and several items missing. Jewelry, DVD player, and a computer."

"They didn't take the movies?" Greg asked.

"Wasn't much to take. Said they just bought the player a week ago. Only had three movies to play on it."

Greg nodded and followed Sara into the living room. He looked around, taking everything in.

The living room was open and airy with a high ceiling and French doors leading out to a patio. A white plush sofa sat in the middle of an entertainment center. They sky blue carpet looked new and closely matched the walls.

He looked at the entertainment center and sat a space where the DVD player might have gone. On one side of the space were the three DVDs. He took several pictures while Sara processed the damaged door.

His thoughts went to Sara as he dusted the center. He couldn't stop worrying about her. He wanted to do whatever he could to help, but he knew she wouldn't let him.

"I'm heading upstairs," Greg called as he closed his kit and stood.

She nodded as she finished with the door.

"I'll join you," she said as she picked up her kit.

Greg led her up the stairs. They came to a hallway flanked by three doors.

"I'll take the master bedroom," Sara said as she headed down the hall.

He stepped into the daughter's bedroom. Purple and pink was the color theme in the room. A bookshelf was against the wall opposite him with the single bed beside it.

He strode over to the bookshelf and saw two jewelry boxes on the third shelf. He took pictures then carefully opened one of them.

No jewelry, Greg thought as he checked the other. Empty.

He dusted the boxes, lifting several prints. They would need to print the family in order to remove them as suspects.

"Most of the jewelry in the master is gone," Sara said behind him. "They completely trashed the room in there."

"Jewelry's gone in here, too," he said as he turned around. "No mess, though."

"Let's see about the missing computer and head back to the lab."

Greg nodded and followed her back downstairs.

They were back at the lab in an hour. They dropped of their evidence and headed into the break room.

Sara sat at the table as Greg poured both of them a cup of coffee. He set a mug before her and sat beside her. He heard her sigh and he looked at her. There were dark circles under her eyes and she appeared tired. He wondered if she was getting any sleep.

He took a sip of coffee and leaned back in his chair. He watched as she nursed her drink. He couldn't keep his eyes off her and didn't want to try. He didn't know if it was from worry or attraction.

"You're staring again," Sara said without looking up.

Caught off guard, Greg said the only thing that came to mind.

"I'm still worried about you."

Sara looked at him t hen and he caught a spark of annoyance in her eyes. It disappeared quickly and she sighed.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you."

Greg placed a hand on her shoulder as he stared into her eyes. He didn't see anger in them and he was grateful for that.

"You needed to tell someone," he said softly. "You don't need to go through this alone, Sara. You shouldn't."

He let his eyes roam over her face and an urge to kiss her came over him. His pulse quickened and he leaned closer to her. Her eyes fluttered closed as he brought her face to his.

A throat being cleared had them flying apart and staring at the door. Nick stood in the doorway, an envelope in his hand. He smirked at them as he came toward them.

"This came for you," he said, handing the white envelope to Sara.

Sara took it and Greg saw her hand tremble slightly. She stared at it as Nick left the room. He saw her name on the envelope. The words were typed.

"We can see what kind of printer was used," he offered, guessing it was another note from the stalker. "Track him down that way."

Sara shook her head and opened the envelope. He glanced at what was written and froze.

"Stay away from him, Sara. I'm watching you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sara went into the print lab for an update on the prints they had found. Greg had wanted her to go to Brass about this latest note, but she refused. She wasn't about to let this stalker frighten her.

I'll hang out with whomever I want, she thought with anger. He's not going to run my life.

She had seen the fear in Greg's eyes and it frightened her. She had never seen him so scared before. She didn't want to see it again.

"Have anything?" Sara asked.

"Most of the prints belonged to the family," Jacqui said.

"So they wore gloves," Sara acknowledge with a sigh.

"One print didn't come back a family member."

Sara raised an eyebrow as Jacqui handed her the results.

"Thanks," she said and went to find Greg.

Greg was in the evidence room going over the pictures they had taken. He was deep in concentration, not paying any attention to what went on around him. She smiled as she silently walked up to him.

"Hey, Greg."

He jumped, dropping the photo he was looking at on the floor. He stared at her as she laughed. He picked up the picture and placed it back on the table.

"Now that you got that out of your system, what do you have?"

Sara smirked as she handed the results to him.

"You were due for payback for scaring me twice," Sara told him.

Greg smiled at her then looked at the paper.

"Looks like we have a suspect."

"I contacted Vega. He's bringing him in."

"Let's go."

Sara smiled and followed him out of the room.

Sara and Greg stepped into the interview room with Detective Vega. They both glanced at the suspect, a John Davies. He stared back at them as they sat across from him. He wore a blood red shirt and an ear ring to match.

"We found your prints on some jewelry boxes belonging to Miss Daniels the daughter of the family whose house you robbed," Vega said.

"I didn't rob their house," Davies said.

"Care to explain how your prints got on the boxes?" Greg asked as he pushed the pictures of the boxes toward him.

Davies glared at the photos then pushed them away. He shrugged and leaned back in the chair.

"I've been to their house a couple of times," he said calmly. "I do odd jobs for them."

"Does that include rummaging through their things?" Vega asked.

Davies shrugged, but said nothing further.

"What shoe size do you wear?" Sara asked as she showed him a picture of the kicked in door.

"Size thirteen."

"Let's see your shoes," she said with a smile as she moved around the table.

Davies sighed and placed his feet on the table. Sara turned on her flashlight and glanced at the man's shoes. She brought the print she had lifted from the door and compared it to the shoes Davies wore.

"You kicked in the door," Sara said as she turned off the light and straightened.

"Where's their stuff?" Greg asked.

Davies smiled smugly, "I sold them."

"Guess you just added another charge to your rap sheet. Selling stolen property."

Vega nodded and an officer arrested Davies. Sara and Greg watched them leave the room.

"That was easy," Sara said with a smile.

"Don't complain too much," Greg said with a laugh. "Grissom might give us a multiple murder next time."

Sara laughed, feeling better than she had all week.

"Let's go get something to eat. My treat."

Greg stared at her as if he hadn't heard her. He blinked several times before he broke into a grin.

"Asking me out are you?" He asked, his voice sensual, his eyes nearly black.

The sound of his voice affected her deeply, sending chills through her body. She shivered involuntarily and stepped away from him. She had no idea he could affect her like this.

"It's just dinner, Greg," she said, the words sounded rushed to her ears.

Greg smiled, "I can dream, can't I?"

Sara laughed, her pulse returning to normal.

"Come on," she said as she made her way out of the lab. "I know just the place."

Sara returned home at the end of the shift. She unlocked the door as her thoughts drifted back to her dinner with Greg. She smiled as she took off her jacket and placed it on the couch.

She had never thought he could be so charming. She knew he flirted, her being the recipient of most of it. Of course, he didn't flirt with her during dinner. Instead, he had charmed her with his wit and intelligence.

She had never been so relaxed and comfortable around a person. He had that way about him.

Sara went over to her answering machine and saw she had a message. She smiled and pressed "play."

"Itching for more, Greg?" Sara asked.

"I told you to stay away from him," the cold voice filled the room.

Sara's blood froze at the words. She sat hard on the arm of the couch. She took several deep breaths to calm herself. She closed her eyes tightly against the tears which threatened to fall.

She ran a shaking hand through her hair. She wasn't going to let it get to her. It's what he wanted and she refused to give it to him.

Sara pushed herself away from the couch and went into the bedroom. She got undressed and climbed into bed.

In the building next door, in another apartment, a man put away his binoculars. He closed the blinds and went to his dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a picture of his desire. He had taken the picture two weeks ago on her way into work. It was his favorite picture of her.

He brought it to his lips, planting a kiss on the picture. He then placed it back into the drawer and climbed into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sara parked her car in the parking lot of CSI. She climbed out, locked her car and headed toward the entrance.

She hurried across the lot, looking over her shoulder every once in awhile. The shadows closed in around her, causing her heart to pound. She didn't like the feeling and wanted it to stop.

Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, a hand clamped over her mouth. A scream escaped her, but it was muffled against the hand.

"You're mine," the voice from her nightmares whispered in her ear.

Sara struggled, but the man held her tightly against him. She elbowed him in the stomach. She heard him grunt, but he refused to release her.

"You're mine, Sara. No one can have you. Especially not him."

Sara shifted her mouth so she could open it and bit into the man's hand. He cried out, shoving her into an SUV. She slammed her head against the vehicle and slid to the ground, dazed.

She looked up and saw a large shadow hovering over her. She backed away from him, but the SUV prevented her from moving further. She watched as the man bent toward her, his hand reaching for her.

"You're mine forever."

"Sara!" Greg's voice caused them both to freeze.

Sara held her breath as the man straightened and looked toward the direction where Greg's voice had come from. She prayed the man would leave or Greg would go back inside. She didn't want him to get hurt. She had a feeling this man would kill anyone who got in his way.

"Sara!" Greg called again, his voice closer.

She closed her eyes, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

Go back inside, she thought with rising terror.

"Sara, are you all right?" His voice was right above her.

Her eyes flew open and she stared up at him. He knelt beside her and she never felt more relieved. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him against her as tears stung her eyes.

"He was here," she whispered. "I was afraid he was going to attack you."

"He's gone," Greg whispered as he stroked her hair.

Greg scanned their surroundings as he held Sara. He didn't see anyone, but he wanted to get her inside. He held her to her feet and led her into the building.

"You have to tell them now," he said, hoping the fear he felt wasn't in his voice.

He saw her nod and he squeezed her hand. She smiled at him and returned it.

"I'll be with you," he said as they made their way to Grissom's office.

"Thanks."

Greg knocked on the door and Grissom looked up. Grissom raised an eyebrow, but motioned them inside.

"What is it?"

Greg looked at Sara, who appeared shaken. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her. He knew she wouldn't accept it, though, not in front of Grissom.

Sara drew a breath and spoke.

"I was attacked in the parking lot."

"What!" The surprise was evident in Grissom's voice. "When?"

"Just now," she answered, folding her arms against her chest. "I'm being stalked."

Against his better judgment, Greg placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"How long has this been going on, Sara?"

"Over a week," she said as she sat in a chair.

She looked so tired. Greg wondered how much sleep she had gotten. He wanted to wring the stalker's neck for tormenting her. He wanted to make all this go away.

"You never told anyone?" Grissom asked as he looked from Sara to Greg.

Sara sighed, "Just Greg and only because he kept pestering me."

Greg smiled at that as he sat beside her.

"Good for him," Grissom said. "I'm going to call Brass. Gather all the evidence you have and give it to Nick."

Sara nodded and Greg helped her stand. He led her out of the room and into the locker room.

"You still have those notes?" He asked, hoping she would.

She nodded as she sat on the bench. Greg brought out his kit, opened it and took out a swab. He knelt in front of her and swabbed the blood from her forehead. He winced as she drew in a breath.

"Done," he said as he marked the evidence.

"Is that mine?" Nick said from behind them.

Greg handed him the evidence then looked Sara over for any more injuries.

"I'll get the notes," she said as she went to her locker.

She opened it and brought out a week's worth of notes. She handed them to Nick then sat on the bench. She placed her head in her hands and sighed deeply.

"I'll see where these came from," Nick said. "Do you have anything else?"

Sara nodded, "He's called my house a couple of times. I saved the messages."

Greg's blood ran cold at the news. If the stalker had called her then he also knew where she lived. The knowledge didn't sit well with him. It scared him to know how much danger she was in.

"I'll need them, too," Nick said. "We can get them now if you want."

"Might as well," Sara said as she sighed in defeat.

Greg sat beside her and rubbed her back. She looked at him and he offered her a slight smile. She looked away, but she didn't move from her position. He took it as a sign she accepted his comfort.

"I'll let Grissom know," Nick said as he put the notes in an evidence bag.

"You can tell me now," Grissom said as he stepped into the room.

Nick filled Grissom in as Sara gathered her purse and jacket. Greg put his jacket on as he planned for a way to keep an eye on her. He didn't want her to be attacked again if he could help it.

"I told Brass about your stalker," Grissom mentioned when Nick finished filling him in.

"What's it going to be?" Sara asked as she put on her jacket. "Police in the parking lot? Body guards?"

Grissom raised an eyebrow, glancing at Nick, who shrugged.

"Not quite," he answered. "If he has your phone number he knows where you live."

Greg saw Sara's face pale, but her expression remained neutral. He had to admire her determination to keep her emotions hidden.

"I take it you have some kind of plan?"

"You're not staying in your apartment," Grissom told her.

"You're putting me in a hotel?" Sara's eyebrows rose.

"That's not a good idea," Grissom said.

"She should stay with someone," Nick put in.

"She can stay with me," Greg mentioned.

Everyone stared at him then and he suddenly felt like one of Grissom's specimens. He looked at Sara and saw the color had returned to her face. She shook her head at him, her eyes narrowed. He cleared his throat and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Or maybe not."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Grissom said as he tapped his finger against his bottom lip. "He does live far from her."

"And he has great security," Nick added.

"She can't go back to her apartment which means she has buy the things she needs."

"We can stop by a store on the way," Greg mentioned. "There's one right where I live."

"Hey!" Sara shouted, causing the three to look at her. "Remember me. I'm still here."

She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. She turned away from them and Greg feared she would refuse. He wanted to reach out to her, but he knew she wouldn't accept his help. At least not now.

"It's the only way, Sara," Grissom said. "We can't let this stalker get to you again."

Sara sighed and faced them. Her face was set, but her eyes glittered. Greg didn't know if it was tears or anger that caused her eyes to sparkle.

She sighed and looked at him, "When?"

"Now," Grissom answered.

Sara nodded, "For how long?"

"Until we've caught the stalker," Grissom answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Greg unlocked the door to his apartment and pushed the door open. Sara stepped inside, two sacks of clothes she had bought at the nearby store in her hands. He followed her inside, another bag in his hand. He shut the door as he watched Sara take in her surroundings. He smiled as he stepped further into the living room.

"The bedroom is down the hall on the right," he said.

Sara stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Somewhere to put your clothes," he added, feeling his face flush.

She smiled at him then headed toward the bedroom. He followed her after a moment.

She placed the sacks on his bed and rummaged through his closet. He added his bag to the two and leaned against the bed, his arms folded across his chest.

"Like what you see?" Greg asked, smiling.

Sara spun around, staring at him in surprise. She cleared her throat and raised her chin.

"I was seeing if there was any room in here for my clothes."

"And is there?" He asked, enjoying the fact he made her squirm.

Sara rolled her eyes and headed over to the bed. She opened a bag and set to putting her clothes away. She ignored him and he took the opportunity to admire her.

His eyes roamed over her body, taking in the form fitting shirt she wore. It hugged her in all the right places, causing heat to rise in his body. She turned back to the closet and his gaze dropped to the black jeans which hugged her rear. It suddenly grew hotter in the room and he cleared his throat nervously.

Sara turned around, the expression in her eyes told him she hadn't expected him to still be there. It then changed to annoyance.

"Don't you have something to do?"

"No," Greg said, finding his voice a bit strange to his ears.

"You're making me nervous," she said, irritated. "One man watching me all the time is enough."

Greg stared at her, not liking being compared to a stalker. He would admit he had watched her over the years, but he was far from the point of stalking. It hurt to hear she thought of him like that.

"Sorry," he said as he straightened. "I'll make us something to eat."

"Good idea."

She went back to putting her clothes away as Greg left the room. She hadn't meant to imply he was a stalker, but it was all that came to mind to get him to leave. She wanted to be alone, to think. She needed to get herself back under control.

The past week had been stressful and frightening. She wanted to put it all behind her and get back to normal. As normal for her as it could be anyway.

She sighed as she placed the last article of clothing in the closet. She needed to apologize to Greg for the stalker remark. If they were going live together for however long it took, they needed to get along. She closed the closet door and headed toward the kitchen.

Sara found him warming up some leftovers. She watched him for a moment, taking his movements in. It was as if he was back in the lab with the way he moved through the kitchen. She smiled wistfully then cleared her throat.

Greg turned as the microwave beeped. He stared at her and she saw various emotions run across his eyes. She offered him a smile, hoping to defuse the tension she felt.

"I want to apologize for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it."

He raised an eyebrow then opened the microwave and brought out the food. He placed it on two plates then set them on the table. He didn't look at her the entire time and Sara felt as if he wouldn't accept her apology.

"Greg," Sara began hesitantly.

Greg shook his head, finally looking at her.

"It's all right, Sara," he said as he sat at the table. "I know you're unsure about being here. It wasn't your idea."

Sara sat across from him, wanting him to know she wasn't upset about being here. She felt safe with him.

"I'm fine being here," she said, reaching across the table to take his hand in hers.

Greg looked up at her as she squeezed his hand. He smiled at her and the tension left her body. She relaxed as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad," he said softly.

After dinner, Greg gathered some blankets and arranged them on the couch. He decided to let Sara have his bed while he slept on the couch.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked from behind him.

He looked up from his task and gave her a smile.

"Putting some blankets on the couch."

Sara rolled her eyes, "You're not going to sleep there are you?"

"You need to sleep, Sara," he answered as he fluffed up his pillow. "The bed is a hell of a lot more comfortable."

"I don't want to put you out."

Greg smiled at her, touched by her concern.

"I can sleep anywhere."

Sara smiled at him, causing his heart to skip a beat. He was glad she was here and he wanted to do anything to help her feel comfortable.

"I've seen the proof of that," Sara said, laughing.

"I was dead tired that night and the soda was calling my name."

"You looked so adorable I didn't want to wake you," she admitted.

Greg's face burned and he looked away. He hadn't known anyone had been watching him when he fell asleep in the break room. He had been embarrassed about it and was glad no one had noticed. Hearing from Sara she had caught him sleeping only renewed the embarrassment.

"Course it was the first time the lab had been quiet for more than an hour."

Greg tossed his pillow at her. He smiled in satisfaction when it hit her.

"Greg!" Sara shouted, glaring at him.

"That'll teach you."

"I don't think so."

Sara picked up the pillow, leaned over the back of the couch and smacked him across his head. He ducked, but misjudged the length of her arms. The pillow hit the back of his head.

"Ow, Sara!" Greg yelped, moving out of the way before she could hit him again.

"Now, we're even," she said as she dropped the pillow on the couch.

Greg looked at her, her eyes shining with mirth. His heart flipped and he wanted to kiss her then and there.

The silence in the room grew around them, becoming almost deafening. They stared at each other for long minutes, Greg not wanting to ruin the moment.

Sara broke the spell as she moved away.

"We better get some sleep," she said softly.

Greg nodded as he watched her head into his bedroom. He wished he could follow her, be with her like he always wanted.

He sighed as he stared at his make-shift bed. He suddenly felt completely alone, the silence engulfing him.

Might as well get some sleep, he thought as he took off his shirt and jeans. He then turned off the lights in the living room.

He pulled back the blankets and climbed under them. He stared into the darkness as thoughts of Sara undressing in the next room filled his mind. He closed his eyes, the images becoming more vivid. He groaned as he pulled the blankets up over his head as if they could drive out the arousing images. He fell asleep with the images still in his head.

Sara and Greg arrived at the lab five minutes before their shift was to begin. Sara wanted to know if Nick had made any progress in finding the stalker.

She found him in the break room, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Any progress?" She asked.

Nick looked up at her and sighed. Disappointment set in as she sat at the table.

"The paper is typical printing paper," he said after a sip of coffee. "We found nothing unusual about it. Either he has a brand new printer or takes great care of it."

"What about the tapes?"

"Archie's still on them. Hopefully they'll tell us what we need to know."

The two were silent for several minutes. Each deep in their own thoughts. Nick finally broke the silence.

"How was your first night at Greg's?"

Sara smiled, "He let me sleep in his bed while he took the couch."

Nick laughed causing her to stare at him. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so funny. He shook his head as he got himself under control.

"He finally gets the perfect opportunity to woo the socks off you and he plays the gentleman."

Sara shook her head, not understanding why it was funny. She thought Greg's actions last night were sweet.

"Sara, he has a thing for you," Nick explained as if she didn't know.

"That's obvious," she said, rolling her eyes. "Greg won't force himself on me."

"I'm not saying that. I'm just surprised he would sleep on the couch while the object of his desires is in his bed."

"Which is the difference between you and me," Greg said as he entered the break room. "I don't take advantage."

"Which is probably why you're not dating her now."

"Hey, I've asked her out more than once. She keeps saying 'no'."

"I'm right here, guys," Sara said, her voice aggravated. Did they have to talk about her as if she wasn't in the same room with them?

"Sorry," Greg said as he sat beside her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby."

"Good. I woke up with a back ache."

"See, if you slept in your own bed that wouldn't have happened," Nick said, his eyes glittering with mirth.

Greg said nothing and Sara glanced at him. He appeared to be contemplating what Nick had said. A spark of heat went over her at the thought of him joining her in bed. It was his bed after all.

"It's up to her," Greg said as he looked at her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into his eyes. She was drawn into them, everything else disappearing around her. She had never noticed how beautiful his eyes looked. She wanted to drown in his eyes, never to return.

"Sara!" Nick's voice broke into her thoughts.

She jumped and stared at Nick. He nodded behind her and she turned to see a secretary standing in the doorway.

"This came for you," she said as she handed Sara an envelope.

"Did you see who it was?" Sara asked as she fought down the sense of dread.

"It was the usual mailman," came the answer.

"Thanks," Greg said as the secretary left.

Sara had to force herself to open the envelope. She took a deep breath as she felt Greg's hand on her back. His touch soothed her, filling her with courage. It also sent a jolt of awareness through her.

She read the note and froze, fear chasing every thought and feeling from her body.

"You didn't come home last night. Where were you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"What do you have?" Greg asked as he entered Archie's domain.

He was worried about Sara and he wanted answers to the stalker's identity. He hoped the tapes Nick retrieved from her answering machine would get them in the right direction. The note had sent chills down his spine, his stomach clinched in dread. He wanted to catch the maniac as soon as possible.

"Not much," Archie answered as Greg sat beside him.

"Anything you can give me is better than nothing," Greg said.

Archie typed on the keyboard, bringing up a sound wave. It played and Greg raised an eyebrow. He barely heard anything and he strained his hearing as best he could.

"Can you enhance it?"

Archie nodded and typed some more. The sound wave appeared again and played; this time louder.

"It's a clock," Greg remarked. "Is he at home?"

"He's not disguising his voice," Archie mentioned.

"He wants Sara to know his voice," Greg said, another chill running down his spine.

"I'll try and see if I can find anything else."

"Thanks."

Greg left the room and went to find Sara. It wasn't much, but news was news.

He found her in Grissom's office, getting an update on what Brass might have learned. Greg stood in the doorway, watching and waiting. He saw from her posture and voice Sara didn't like the news. He hoped she would take his news a lot better.

As if sensing him, Sara turned around. She looked surprised to see him. He offered her a slight smile. He didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was.

"I might have some good news," he said as he stepped into the room.

"I could use it. Spill."

Greg cleared his throat, "The stalker might be calling from his home. Archie isolated a clock in the background. He's attempting to isolate any other sounds now."

"Anything else?" Grissom asked from behind his desk.

"He wants Sara to know his voice."

"I don't think I can forget it," Sara said, a tremor in her voice.

Greg placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled slightly at him and he returned it. It pained him to see her frightened like this. It only made him want to catch this stalker all the more.

He headed into the break room and sat on the sofa. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. He had hoped there would be more to go on, but there wasn't. He felt useless and it frustrated him. There had to be something he could do.

"Sleeping in the break room again?"

Greg opened his eyes and saw Sara walk toward him. She smiled, causing him to relax. She was in a better mood at least.

"Just thinking," he said as she sat beside him. "I wish there was more I could do."

"You're letting me stay at your place. That's more than enough."

"I'm letting you use my bed," he added with a mischievous grin. "I'm sleeping on the couch, remember?"

"It's nothing new for you, Greg," she said, the smile now a grin.

He laughed, the note all but forgotten.

After shift, Greg took Sara to a cozy diner for breakfast. It was early in the morning, they had the place almost to themselves.

They sat in a booth as a waitress handed them some menus. The tension of the day left Sara as she allowed herself to relax.

She sighed softly as she leaned back against the seat. She looked at Greg as he scanned his menu. She was thankful for his help and wondered how she could repay him.

She must have stared for too long, for he glanced up at her, a smile on his face.

"What?" Sara asked, her face burning.

"If I knew you liked staring at me, I would have given you a picture for your birthday instead of a forensics book."

Sara rolled her eyes and placed her menu closer to her face. Her face burned and she could only guess it was red. She heard his laugh and a flame of desire sparked inside her. She glanced over her menu and stared into his dark eyes.

Greg stopped laughing and looked at her. Something pulled at her and her body burned. The silence heightened the pull between them, growing stronger with each passing moment.

The waitress came, breaking the spell. They gave her their order and she left.

Sara turned her attention to her coffee, not wanting Greg to see the effect he had on her. It only made things worse, for the coffee reminded her of his eyes. She closed her eyes only to visualize him gazing at her.

She sighed, pushing her mug away.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked, concerned.

Sara shook her head. She didn't want to tell him she was attracted to him. She knew how he felt about her and she didn't want to get his hopes up.

"The note," she said instead. "He's going to expect me to return home. Else, he's going to hang around headquarters more."

"Don't let this stalker get to you," Greg said, placing his hand over hers. Her body nearly burst into flame at the touch. She drew in a breath, but he didn't hear it.

"I'm not going to let him scare you," he continued. "You shouldn't either."

She looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes. She smiled and hoped he wasn't getting in over his head. The last thing she wanted was him to get hurt for becoming involved.

"I just want him caught," Sara whispered.

"I know," he said giving her hand a squeeze.

Their food arrived then and Sara was grateful for the reprieve.

Outside, in a car across the street from the diner, a man stared at the building through his binoculars.

He didn't like what he saw and he gritted his teeth together in anger.

What is she doing with him? I told her to stay away from him.

He narrowed his eyes as his grip on the binoculars tightened.

I'll have to take matters into my own hands then, he sneered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Greg placed the blankets on the sofa for another night of sleeping on it. He felt he was constantly in the dog house with Sara. He laughed softly as he fluffed up his pillow.

His thoughts went to Sara, who was in the shower. His mind pictured her, the water running over her body. He smiled as he imagined himself stepping in behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He closed his eyes as his body began to burn.

He shook his head, pushing the fantasy from his mind. He sighed and finished making his bed.

"Have you heard from Archie?" Sara asked from behind him.

Greg turned and his body flared to life. Sara stood in his dark blue bath robe and his mind worked overtime. He pictured her naked under the robe and his breathing increased. He blinked several times, not noticing her questioning expression.

"Greg?"

"Um…no. Not yet."

Sara raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She turned and headed into his bedroom.

Greg sighed and sat on the couch. He ran his hands through his hair as he leaned back into the cushions. He closed his eyes as he tried to push down his raging desires.

I think this is going to become torture, he thought.

He sighed again and decided to get some sleep. He pulled back the blankets and climbed under them. He fell asleep with visions of Sara in his mind.

Greg's eyes flew open and he sat up, his ears straining. Something had woken him, startling him out of sleep.

The sound came again and his heart pounded against his chest. He looked toward his bedroom and he heard what sounded like a whimper.

Sara, he thought as he leaped off the sofa and dashed into the room.

Greg rushed to her side, turning on the nearby lamp. The covers had been kicked off, the pillow on the floor. She mumbled in her sleep, her arms flaying wildly.

He grabbed her arms, placing them at her sides. He stroked her hair as he whispered in her ear.

"It's all right. I'm here."

"Greg!" Sara shouted, her eyes snapping open.

The way she called his name sent chills spreading through him. She looked at him, the fear reflected in her eyes. She blinked several times as if she didn't believe what she saw.

"Are you all right?" Greg asked as he placed his hands on her face.

In answer, she kissed him, startling him. He surprised himself by pulling back. He stared at her, speechless. He always wanted to kiss her, but was afraid of her reaction. He never thought Sara would kiss him, though.

"Sara?"

Sara wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer to her. He placed his hands on her arms, stopping her.

"Sara, no," he said even as his body responded to her. "You don't want to do this."

"Yes, I do," she whispered, "You do, too."

"Not like this," he said as he attempted to get out of her embrace. "You'll hate yourself and me in the morning."

"Forget the morning. I want you, Greg. I need you."

Sara's voice sent desire blazing through him. He couldn't resist her and they both knew it. He stared into her eyes and saw the desire and need within them.

"Just let it happen," she whispered as she took his mouth with hers.

Greg's senses went into overdrive as she deepened the kiss. He moaned against her mouth, his tongue exploring. His hands moved down her arms and around her waist. He pulled her against him as he rained kisses from her jaw to her neck.

His hands slipped underneath her silk pajama top, causing her to gasp. He took her mouth with his as his hands caressed her breasts. Her moan caused his arousal to grow and the fire to rage inside him.

It was almost too much for him, but he held himself at bay. This was a dream come true for him and he didn't want to ruin it. He cared too much for her to rush this.

"Sara," Greg whispered, his heart in his voice.

Sara removed his shirt and set her hands to exploring. Her touch burned his skin. He sucked in a breath as she kissed and licked her way down his body. She pushed down his underwear as she took his mouth once again.

He unbuttoned her top, pushing it off her. He pulled away and gazed at her in the light from the lamp. He swallowed, not believing what he saw.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

Sara smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him into a passionate kiss, nearly sending him over the edge. Their tongues danced as she lied down on the bed, pulling him on top of her. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair as she deepened the kiss.

Greg left her mouth and trailed kisses down her body, stopping at a breast. He took it into his mouth, causing her to gasp and arch against him. He swirled his tongue around it then turned to her other breast, repeating the process. He smiled as her gasps became low moans of pleasure.

He raised up on his knees and pulled her pajama bottoms down her legs and off. His gaze roamed over her body, taking her in. Her dark hair fanned out on the pillow. Her skin was lit by the bedside lamp, giving her a golden glow. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

Sara stared up at Greg and her heart raced as she saw the expression in his eyes. She had never seen desire so intense before and it thrilled her, aroused her even more. She reached up and pulled him down into a fierce kiss, wanting him to know she desired him as much as he desired her.

She gasped as he slowly entered her. She closed her eyes and moaned as he filled her. She wrapped her legs around him, driving him deeper inside her.

He began to move inside her, causing her heart to melt at his tenderness. Tears stung her eyes, but they weren't in pain or sorrow. She hadn't expected this from him, but he always surprised her.

He increased his pace and she matched his thrusts. The tension coiled within her stomach, tightening its grip. She moaned his name as her fingers dug into his back. Her heart soared as she stood on a cliff. The inferno which had been building between them engulfed her. She cried out his name, taking him with her as she fell off the edge.

Sara slowly opened her eyes and felt something lying upon her. She looked down and saw an arm draped across her stomach. Her stomach tightened as her gaze traveled up the arm and landed on its owner.

Her eyes widened when she saw Greg lying next to her.

"Oh, God," she whispered as the memory of how he ended up in bed with her came crashing back.

"This can't be happening," she said as she moved out from under him.

She climbed out of bed, staring at him in shock. She ran her hands through her hair, her mind racing. She didn't want to talk to him when he woke up. She knew what he would say, what he would want. She didn't think she could give it to him.

She shook her head and headed into the bathroom. She decided she would be at the lab when he woke up. It would give her enough time to think of something to say to him. Something that wouldn't hurt his feelings.

She turned on the shower and stepped inside, letting the warm water wash away the tension. She closed her eyes and tried to think of what she would say to him when she saw him at the lab.

Several minutes later, the opportunity to leave without him noticing went out the window. She stepped out of the bathroom and saw he was no longer in bed. She froze, her eyes glued to it. Her heart raced like it did last night, but this time it wasn't desire, but fear.

"Damn it," Sara whispered as she dropped the towel and went to the closet. She didn't have time to come up with something to say now.

Maybe I can still do this, she thought as she picked out some clothes. Just think of something, Sara.

Dressed now, Sara stepped into the living room and saw Greg in the kitchen, making breakfast. She swallowed and tried to calm her racing heart.

Her gaze went to the door and wondered if she could sneak out it.

"What do you want in your omelet?" Greg asked, putting an end to her plan of escape.

She turned and saw him looking at her. Her heart leaped into her throat, almost stopping her ability to breath. She drew a breath and shrugged.

"No meat, of course," she said, her feet planted to the floor. She knew if she stepped any closer to him, she would want a repeat of last night.

"Okay, veggie omelet coming up," Greg said as he went back to cooking.

Sara sighed and sat on the couch, her head in her hands. It had been a mistake last night and she knew it. She had used him to comfort herself. He had tried to stop her, but they both gave in to their desires.

"What's wrong, Sara?" Greg's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked up at him, his concern evident in his eyes. It was those eyes which were nearly her undoing. She wouldn't be able to say anything to him if she looked into his eyes.

"About last night," she said, her voice more calm than she felt. She took a deep breath as she waited for his response.

"What about it? You had a nightmare. Want to talk about it?"

Sara shook her head. She barely remembered the dream, Greg's ministrations taking care of it. Her face burned thinking about it. She pushed it aside and concentrated on what she had to say to him.

"I don't want to talk about my dream," she said calmly. "I want to talk about after."

"Oh," Greg's voice sounded unsure, but she didn't want to look. She kept her eyes on her hands as they twisted around themselves.

"It got out of control," she said. "I shouldn't have done what I did. I didn't mean to use you like that."

"What do you mean?" Greg asked, his voice tinged with anger.

"I was scared. You were there and I wanted more than just to be comforted," she answered. "It was selfish, I know."

"Looks like I should have tried harder to stop you," Greg said, his voice closer now.

Sara forced herself not to look at him. She knew she wouldn't be able to say anything if she did. She would break down and cry for what she did to him. She knew what happened last night was something he had dreamed of doing and she ruined it. She felt worse for that reason alone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she stared at the floor.

"You're not sorry."

She looked at him then, surprised by his words. His eyes blazed with anger, sending a wave of desire surging through her. She stood and backed away, hoping to put some distance between them.

"Greg…" she began, hoping to soothe him.

"I don't want to hear it," he said, the anger in his eyes replaced by pain. "You used what I felt for you and now you want to throw it away! Did you even enjoy last night or was that all acting on your part?"

Sara felt her stomach drop. She reached out to him, not able to stand the pain in his eyes and voice. He backed away from her. How could things go wrong so quickly?

"Greg, listen," she said as she closed the gap between them. "It was a mistake and I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me it was a mistake. It might have meant nothing to you, but it meant everything to me!"

Greg grabbed his keys off the end table and headed out the door. She winced when it slammed shut. She knew she should go after him, but it would only lead to more fighting. She sighed and stepped into the kitchen. She stared at the food in the skillet as she turned off the stove.

In the parking lot, three cars from Greg's, a man watched. He narrowed his eyes as the car drove away. He looked back at the apartment building and sneered.

He had followed them from the diner the other night and watched and waited. His desire was now alone, but she wasn't who he was after. Not, yet.

He didn't know which apartment they were in, but he had ways of finding out. He smiled evilly as he waited for his moment to strike.

So this is where you have been, he thought as he gripped the steering wheel. You moved in with him. I'll put that to an end and soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Greg headed into the lab, his thoughts still on the argument he had with Sara. He couldn't believe she had used him like that. Of course, it wasn't entirely her fault. He should have stopped her, should have left the room.

I couldn't do that to her, he thought as he poured himself a cup of coffee. She needed me.

He took a sip and let the warmth soothe him. He closed his eyes and sighed. He let his feelings for her, his desire for her take over. He wished it had been the same with her.

"Where's Sara?"

Greg turned and saw Nick standing in the doorway. He sighed again and sat at the table. He stared into his coffee and wished a hole would open up and swallow him.

"Still at my place," he answered softly.

"You left her there?" Nick asked, stunned.

Greg stared at him and regretted saying anything. He felt worse now.

"We had a fight," he admitted.

Nick raised an eyebrow and sat across from him.

"What about?"

Greg shook his head, not wanting Nick to know. It hurt enough as it is without rehashing it to someone else.

"It's personal," was all he said.

"Whatever it is it's no excuse to leave her there alone. In case you forgot, there's a stalker after her. He could find her and take it upon himself to hurt her."

"I know."

"Go back and get her," Nick said as he stood.

Greg stared at Nick as he left the break room. He sighed and placed his head in his hands. He didn't think he could face her again. Not after what happened.

"There you are."

He looked up and froze. His heart beat increased as he gazed at Sara. He was glued to his chair even as he wanted to escape the room.

"Sara," he said gauging her emotions from her expression.

She stepped into the room, her face nearly unreadable.

"I called a taxi to get here," she said as she sat across from him. He wondered if she heard his heart pounding in his chest. It was loud enough.

"You must have forgotten I left my car at my place," she concluded.

Greg looked at his hands, feeling even more terrible than before.

Can this day get any worse? He thought in despair.

"I'm sorry, Sara," he said softly, not looking at her.

"Forget it, Greg," she said, her voice devoid of emotion.

He glanced at her and saw the hardness in her eyes. She was angry at him. For leaving her alone or for last night, he didn't know.

You screwed up again, Sanders, he thought as he looked away. She'll probably want to stay at a hotel now.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Sara asked, her voice on the verge of rising.

"What is there to say?" Greg returned, staring at her. "You used my feelings for you for your own purpose then tossed me aside. Is that what I am to you?"

"You left me at your apartment," she mentioned. "What if the stalker found me?"

Greg glared at her. He felt bad enough about leaving her, but she made it sound as if he wanted her to get hurt. He shook his head, fighting the urge to say something he would later regret.

"If you don't think it's safe there then find someplace else to stay."

He stood and left the break room, his nerves on edge and not from the coffee. He ignored everyone he passed as he made his way to the locker room. He needed to be somewhere private to be alone. He knew he wouldn't be civil to anyone until he had calmed down.

Greg sat on the bench and ran his hands through his hair. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths until his heart slowed and his temper was reined in. He sighed and stared at his locked.

I can't stay here, he thought. I can't be near her without hurting.

"I just heard you don't want Sara to stay at your place," Grissom's voice sounded confused and a touch angry.

Greg sighed and stared at his feet. He hadn't expected Grissom to reprimand him so soon.

"We had a disagreement and I don't think it'll be resolved anytime soon."

"Why do you think that?"

Greg glanced at Grissom. Why did everyone want to know about his private life?

"It's complicated. It's personal."

"Sara needs to be watched, Greg. You need to get past this complication."

"You want her to stay with me?" Greg asked, surprised. "Why? We might kill each other."

"No you won't. She trusts you and she's comfortable with you."

You have no idea, he thought as he sighed.

"She's angry with me and I'm angry with her. I want to go home before I hurt something."

"You have an hour to cool off and then you're back here. We're going to need everyone tonight."

Greg nodded, thanked Grissom then headed toward his car.

Greg unlocked his door and stepped into his apartment. He shut the door and took in the silence. With Sara staying with him, the apartment seemed alive and happy. The weight of the silence fell upon him like a heavy blanket. It unnerved him and saddened him at the same time.

Sara, he thought with dismay.

He ran a hand through his hair as he went to the sofa. He sat, ignoring the crumpled blankets. He closed his eyes as the morning's argument played over in his mind.

He knew he shouldn't have left her alone, but he had to leave before he did or said something he'd regret.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He stared at it, wondering who it could be. He really wasn't in the mood for visitors.

Greg sighed and went to answer the door. He opened it and was suddenly shoved back. The door banged against the wall as he stumbled backward.

"What the hell?"

"She's mine!"

Greg was caught off guard and didn't see the fist which connected to his face. Stunned, he fell over the arm of the couch and onto the floor. He shook himself and stared at the intruder.

The man wore a black trench coat over a red sweater and black jeans. Blonde hair was closely cropped to his head. His blue eyes burned angrily at Greg and he knew he would never forget them.

"What do you want?" Greg demanded as he stood. "Who are you?"

"I want Sara," the man said, his voice sending shivers down Greg's spine. "She's mine."

"You've been stalking her."

The man gave him an oily smile, "She's to be mine. She just doesn't know it, yet. Not with you in the way."

"You're not going to have her," Greg said, his protectiveness for Sara over riding his caution.

"She will be when I take care of you."

A knife appeared in the man's hand as if by magic. Greg wished he had a gun as the man came at him, knife raised. He stopped the downward motion by grabbing the man's arm. He yanked the arm forward, sending the man tumbling into the couch. The man bounced off the couch and onto the floor.

Greg headed toward the phone to call the police, but the stalker grabbed his ankle, tripping him. He fell to the floor, his hands out to brace himself. He spun around and kicked the man in the face. Greg scrambled backwards and sat up to reach for the phone perched on the end table.

He barely lifted the receiver when the intruder leaped at him. The sudden attack sent him back to the floor, dragging the phone off the end table.

"She's going to be mine," the man growled as Greg tried to shove him off.

A flash of metal caught his eye and a wave of pain shot through him. He punched the man in the face only to be back-handed in return. Stars sparked before him and he tried to blink them away.

Greg's vision cleared in time to see the knife's downward stroke.

The man stared at his victim lying on the floor. He watched as the light went out in his rival's eyes and smiled. He felt better now that he had rid himself of his competitor.

He wiped the blood from his knife and stood. He spotted a notepad on the end table where the phone had been. Smiling wider, he pulled out a pen and wrote a quick note.

"She's mine now," he whispered as he left the apartment, closing the door silently behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sara sat in the briefing room, Nick beside her. She felt his eyes upon her. She knew he wanted to ask about why Greg had left her at his apartment. If he hadn't told Nick, she wouldn't either.

It's none of his business anyway, she thought as she sat back in her chair.

Grissom entered the room and looked at them. His brows furrowed as if something was wrong.

"Where's Greg?"

Sara sat up, looked around Grissom to see if Greg was down the hall. She didn't see him and she glanced at Grissom.

"He went home. He was supposed to be here by now," Grissom said by way of explanation.

"He went home?" Sara asked confused. Why did he go home? Was it because of her?

"I'll call him," she said as she brought out her cell phone. "See if he's on his way."

"Or asleep," Nick put in.

Sara glared at him, but he only smiled. She rolled her eyes and put in Greg's home phone number. She sighed and hoped he was in a better mood now.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion when she received a busy signal.

"What is it?" Grissom asked as he stood at the head of the table.

"Busy signal."

"How about his cell?" Nick suggested.

"I was just getting to it, Nick."

She hung up then tried Greg's cell. Worry filled her as she listened to the line ring. She tapped her foot, the anxiety rising. She looked at Grissom then Nick, who raised an eyebrow.

"He's not picking up," she said, concern in her voice.

"He must really be mad at you," Nick put in. "Or maybe ordering a pizza or something."

"I told Greg to be here in an hour," Grissom said. "Ordering a pizza would make him late."

Sara hung up and stood. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to see what was keeping him.

"I'm going over there," she said as she left the room.

She headed into the locker room and her locker. She opened it, all thought on getting to Greg's. Something was wrong and she wouldn't be calm until she saw him. She pulled out her purse and turned around to see Grissom standing before her.

"I'll take you there," he offered.

Sara closed her locker door and sighed. It would be better than taking a taxi. She knew she wouldn't be able to wait for one without going crazy.

"Thanks," she said and followed Grissom to his car.

In the car, Sara tried Greg's home again. The line was still busy. Sighing to try to calm herself, she tried his cell.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be bothered," Grissom suggested.

"You said he was supposed to be back at the lab."

"He probably stopped somewhere to eat."

"Wouldn't he have called?"

Grissom said nothing and she wished he would drive faster. She closed her eyes and as she listened to the line ring.

"Pick up," she whispered.

Sara opened her eyes as Grissom turned into the apartment parking lot. She glanced at the building, chomping at the bit to get to Greg. She hung up her phone and climbed out of the car when Grissom parked.

"Sara!" Grissom called after her as she raced toward the building.

She threw open the door and headed for the stairs, not stopping to see if Grissom followed. She took the steps two at a time until she reached the floor she wanted. She ran down the hallway only stopping when she reached Greg's apartment.

"Greg!" Sara called as she banged on the door, her breathing rapid.

She tried the doorknob and it turned. She pushed it open as Grissom came up beside her. She stepped inside and every instinct in her being told her something was wrong.

"Greg?" She called as she cautiously stepped through the living room.

She noticed the sofa looked to have been pushed to one angle and her heart rate increased.

"Greg!" She called as she went around the couch.

She froze, a scream lodged in her throat. She couldn't move, could barely breathe as she stared at the form a few feet in front of her. Greg lied on his back, blood darkening his shirt. He wasn't moving and black fear wound around her stomach.

She forced her feet forward and fell beside him. She checked for a pulse and her heart took a nose dive.

"No," Sara whispered.

She pushed her fear aside and began CPR. She barely heard Grissom behind her talking, she could only assume he dialed for help. She placed all her focus and concentration on Greg.

"Come on," she whispered, her fear creeping back in on her.

She checked for a pulse again, the sting of tears building in her eyes. She blinked them back as she worked on Greg again.

She had no idea how long she worked on his, but suddenly she was pulled away. Startled and frightened, she struggled against whoever had a hold of her.

"Sara!" Grissom called to her. "They're here to help."

Sara saw two paramedics kneel beside Greg. They tore his shirt open and she gasped at the amount of blood. She closed her eyes as tears raced down her cheeks.

"Clear!"

She opened her eyes as they tried to shock Greg back to life. She held her breath as the minutes ticked by like hours. She'd never forgive herself if he died. She doubted she would be able to go on.

Why did I tell him it was a mistake? Sara thought as she put her head in her hands.

"I have a pulse!"

She looked up and watched as they placed him on a stretcher. They rolled him out of the apartment and she followed. She stepped out into the hallway intent on going with them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sara burst through the hospital doors and ran down the hallway toward the waiting room. She wanted to continue on, to Greg.

"Sara," a familiar voice called to her.

She stopped and stared in surprise to see him of all people.

"Your supervisor said he wanted the victim's shirt," Hank said, holding out the bloody shirt to her.

She glanced at it, her heart pounding in her chest. She reached out to take it, then saw how her hand shook. Greg's blood was all over it and fresh tears built.

"I'll take that," Nick's voice barely reached her ears.

"Did you know him?" Hank asked softly.

"Why do you ask?" Sara asked, looking back at him.

"You're crying. I've never seen you cry before."

Sara narrowed her eyes, wanting to hit him. It was none of his business, but her mouth and heart ignored her head.

"His name's Greg Sanders," she answered calmly. "I live with him."

"Do you love him?" Hank asked.

Sara stared at him, wondering why he asked these questions. They had separated two years ago. He shouldn't care what she did.

"And what if I do?" She asked, not caring that Nick stood three steps away.

"Then I'm happy for you," Hank said then turned and left.

She looked back at Nick, who shrugged. She shook her head, not wanting him to say a word.

"How'd you know to be there?" Sara asked as they made their way to the waiting room. She had been surprised to see Nick at Greg's waiting to take her to the hospital.

"Grissom called," he answered.

She sat as her legs gave out. The knot in her stomach tightened as she ran a hand through her hair. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"It had to have been the stalker," she said softly. "What was done to him was too brutal to be anyone else."

She closed her eyes, resigning herself for a long wait.

Thirty minutes later, Grissom joined them. He held an evidence bag in his hand, his face grim. He handed the bag to her and she knew then it was a note.

She took a deep breath, bracing herself for what it would say. She looked down and read.

"I'm coming for you."

Sara dropped the bag and covered her face. Anger filled her instead of fear. Angry the stalker would attack Greg to get back at her. Angry he would dare come after her. She had to put a stop to it. Needed to put a stop to it.

Grissom picked up the bag and sat next to her.

"Have you heard anything?" He asked.

"No," Nick answered. "It's only been thirty minutes, though."

"He put up a fight," Grissom mentioned. "We should find evidence to get the stalker."

Sara nodded, her mind more on Greg's recovery than on evidence. She couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

"I just want Greg to live," she whispered. "That's all I care about."

"I'm going back to the lab," Grissom said, standing. He took the bagged shirt from Nick.

Sara nodded again, closing her eyes. She wished again she hadn't said those words to him. If she hadn't of panicked, he wouldn't be in the hospital now.

"Greg's going to be fine," Grissom told her.

She looked up as Grissom turned and walked down the hallway. She sighed and stared at the floor. Worry replaced her fear, but the knot continued to tighten.

Sara paced the floor, impatience and anxiety moving her feet. It had been two and a half hours and still no word. If she didn't hear something soon, she would go crazy.

"Sara, sit down," Nick said, watching her. "You're making me dizzy."

Sara glared at him, but continued to pace. She had to do something, sitting still only made it worse.

She turned and saw a doctor, blood covering the front of his scrubs, coming toward them. She held her breath as her feet planted themselves to the floor. Nick noticed and also stood.

"I'm Dr. Neil. Are you here for Sanders?"

"Yes," Sara said, her heart pounding. "How is he?"

"He was stabbed five times," the doctor said and Sara sat as her legs gave out. "His lung collapsed and he's lost a lot of blood. We almost lost him.

"We have him stabilized now, but he's in critical condition. He should recover, though."

"Thanks, doc," Nick said. "When can we see him?"

"Not for a couple of days. I want to monitor him, make sure he stays out of the woods."

"Thanks again," Nick said and led Sara outside.

"Do you want to go home? I can stay with you."

Sara shook her head, "I want to be alone."

"You shouldn't be alone, Sara. Not with the stalker still out there."

She glared at him, her anger pushing everything else away.

"Then I better make him go away," she said as she hurried toward Nick's car.

"Sara, don't do anything stupid."

"It's time I put a stop to this, Nick. I won't live in fear when I can do something about it."

Nick parked his car in the CSI lot and they both climbed out. Sara strode across the lot, her mind on knowing what Grissom had learned. She wasn't about to let the stalker get away, even if she had to lure him out.

"Sara."

She stopped and turned toward the voice. She glared into the shadows trying to see her tormentor. She motioned for Nick to continue on toward the lab.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded when Nick had left. "Who are you?"

"You are mine, Sara. He got in the way and had to be eliminated."

"You made a terrible mistake," she sneered. "Greg means a lot to me. If you thought getting rid of him would make me want you, you don't know anything about me."

"You'll forget about him in time," the stalker said, footsteps coming toward her. "I'll be all you will think about."

"I highly doubt that."

"You are mine, Sara. Always."

Sara clinched her hands into fists and swung at her tormentor. She connected with flesh and she smiled in satisfaction. She heard footsteps backing away and she took another swing. Her fist was stopped before she hit anything.

"You're feisty. One of the things I love about you."

"You don't know what love is," she said as she swung her other fist at him.

It connected and he released her. She called out for help, hoping someone was in ear shot.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could make out a tall shape before her. She tripped the stalker, smiling as he fell to the ground.

"Sara?" Nick's voice came behind her. For once she was glad he hadn't listened to her.

"The stalker," she said as she grabbed the man's arm. He struggled against her, but Nick grabbed the man's other arm.

"Grissom's not going to like this," he said as they helped the man to his feet.

"I don't care right now, Nick," Sara said as she led the man into the lab.

Once inside, she took a good look at her stalker. His lower lip was bloody and an eye was slowly turning purple. He glanced at her and smiled. She shivered and looked away.

She knocked on Grissom's door then saw Brass was inside.

"I have the stalker," she said when they looked at her.

"What?" Brass said, shocked.

She pointed out into the hall and the two went to see for themselves.

"He tried to jump me in the parking lot," she told them.

"You shouldn't have confronted him," Grissom said, anger in his voice though he was calm. "What if he overpowered you."

"I've had enough and he needs to pay for what he did to Greg," she returned just as angry.

"He will, but you shouldn't have put yourself in danger."

Sara said nothing as she watched Brass arrest the stalker. She shivered as the man leered at her. She glared at him, wanting to do more damage to him.

Two days later, Sara stepped into Greg's room at the hospital. She went to his bedside and looked him over. The fear and worry rushed back through her, almost overwhelming her. She blinked back tears as she ran a hand through his hair, needing to touch him.

"Greg," she whispered, her voice thick. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Greg's voice was barely audible.

She stared at him in surprise. She thought he was still asleep. His dark eyes looked up at her, holding her in his gaze. She was glad to see he was alive. She was so overjoyed, she forgot he had asked a question.

"Sara?"

She blinked, "What?"

"What are you sorry for?"

She looked at her hands. She really didn't want to answer the question. It would lead to her true feelings and she didn't think she was ready to admit to them. She closed her eyes and sighed.

He deserves to know, she thought.

"I'm sorry for telling you it was a mistake. I was wrong. It wasn't."

"Why did you say it then?"

"I panicked. I woke up and saw you there. All the emotions of that night came back and I wasn't ready for them."

"What changed your mind?"

Sara ran her fingers through his hair, loving the feel of it.

"You mean too much to me to keep you at bay."

Greg smiled, causing her heart to melt. "You love me."

Sara returned his smile, "Don't go getting full of yourself, Greg."

"You do," he said, his eyes sparkling.

"I love you," she admitted as she kissed him.

END


End file.
